


【芹泽多摩雄×漆原凌】至上の人生

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *热高贵乱，一个本想写成芹ALL结果坑了所以只有芹凌了的车。结尾有一丁点带鸣海出场。





	【芹泽多摩雄×漆原凌】至上の人生

「我想和你做。」  
  
老旧的手机里进了这条消息，直白过分的意图。芹泽看了看发件人，随意地回复了一个「嗯」字。铃兰的傍晚仍然是喧嚣的，乌鸦们吵的吵，闹的闹，更多的是成群结队地从校门口走出去。「晚上你们玩吧，我有点事不去了。」他拍了拍时生，友人一愣，又颇为无奈地点点头，「又去见人？」「嘛。」他含糊不清地应了句，并不打算解释。  
  
他在自动贩卖机前用仅剩的硬币买了包烟，打算就这么走去目的地。下午刚下过雨，空气中满是雨水的湿气，而晚霞艳丽地燃在天边，像一层光辉灿烂的彩墨。有谁靠在天台的铁丝网上，黑衣黑裤地站在夕阳里，倒真像展翅欲飞的乌鸦了。  
  
芹泽走了很久，抽到第十三根烟的时候，天色完全黑了下来。凤仙的校舍陷在昏暗的天光里，勉强能看清轮廓，龙飞凤舞的那两个大字招牌却无论如何也看不真切了。  
  
凤仙这两年大约翻修过教学楼，即使也被涂了乌七八糟的涂鸦，墙面的底色却还是新的。不像铃兰的建筑，灰扑扑的，一看就和他一样穷得要死。芹泽走上教学楼，这个点凤仙已经完全见不到人了，所以他没有阻碍地就这么走到了倒数第一层，再往上就是天台。漆原凌仍然像当初对决时那样等在那个楼梯间里，不同的是这回他坐了下来，像一株长在水泥里的小白蘑菇 。  
  
「等很久了？」  
  
芹泽双手插袋走过来，难得居高临下地审视着凤仙的狂战士。漆原摇摇头，黑发随着他的动作挡住了大半张脸，被芹泽弯下腰拨开，露出柔软、细致的面容，就像蘑菇茎里洁白的嫩肉。——他看上去很好吃。芹泽有些漫不经心地想，然后就被漆原凌扯着领子吻住了。  
  
雨水的味道。  
  
对方的吻技还是那样生涩，芹泽轻易就攻占了他的口腔，他的舌头比他的拳头好对付太多。水声咽进喉咙里，换来漆原凌乱的呼吸。没人告诉过他接吻要闭上眼睛，于是芹泽直接近距离欣赏到了那双狭长的美目逐渐趋于迷离的过程，里头只有自己的倒影。  
  
「想我了？」  
  
漆原凌点点头，简直诚实得过分。不知道鸣海怎么教的他，战与不战时的反差这么大。芹泽把他抱起来抵在墙上，狂战士就乖乖地把腿缠住他的腰，仿佛真的像一株植物一般予取予求。他实在太瘦了，掀开校服摸进去也只有骨头，芹泽几乎单手就能把他稳住。漆原的后面已经湿了，芹泽很容易就插入了两根手指，甬道热烈地吸附着他。「自己做过了？」芹泽低声问，这回漆原凌不点头摇头了，咬着嘴唇不说话，苍白的面容染上浅薄的粉色，看上去还是相当可爱的。所以芹泽也不逼他回答，干脆地一个挺身进入他的体内。楼道里空荡荡的，只有他们做爱的声音。  
  
做的时候漆原凌很少叫床，只是偶尔地发出一两声克制不住的、绵软的呻吟，再多的，也不过就是扒住芹泽的肩膀咬下几个牙印。而芹泽喜欢把他的长发别到耳后，咬着他的耳骨跟他说话。你这样很漂亮、真可爱之类的。芹泽从不吝啬赞美，也的确真心实意。毕竟作为炮友，漆原凌在芹泽那些画风魔性的对象中实在乖得过分了，比起某些能够一脚踹断别人肋骨的小野兽，狂战士不发疯的时候就像朵干干净净的小白花，不吵不闹看着也养眼，虽然他也能一脚踹断别人肋骨就是了。  
  
小白花被芹泽插到了点，嗷地一口咬住了男人肩膀上的软肉，呜呜地颤抖起来。这可有点疼啊，变成食人花了。于是芹泽架着他的腿把自己埋进花芯深处，在那点上狠狠顶弄起来。这下漆原凌完全失了力道，软软地挂在芹泽的臂弯间任凭索取了，紧咬的唇齿间泄露出浅浅的喘气声。他后面完全被操开了，穴肉贪婪地吞吐着芹泽的巨物，像汲取什么养分一般汲取快感和快乐。润滑混着体液滴滴答答地从交合处淌下来，每一次插弄都操出热情的水声。「这么多水，楼道都被你弄湿了。」芹泽轻笑着，把手伸到漆原凌股间摸了一把，液体湿哒哒地弄了满手。「他们都不知道吧，你有这么——」他往漆原凌脸上擦了一把，蹭出一小块发亮的水迹，「——浪。」  
  
这下漆原凌难以置信地瞪大眼睛，下身一个痉挛，大量的白浊喷射在了芹泽的小腹上。  
  
「做了那么多次，怎么还是听不了那些话啊。」  
  
完事之后，芹泽给漆原凌穿好裤子，又憋笑着拾起校服披在他脑袋上。漆原凌偏着头不肯理他，又被芹泽扳过脸脑袋抵着脑袋。「生气啦？」哄人一样的声音，让狂战士既狠不下心生气，又没办法不理他。「……我才不……」他小声嘟哝了一句，到底没脸皮说出那个字。「是是是，下回不说了。」芹泽没心没肺地应了句，又敷衍似地亲亲他的额头，让漆原凌更是笃定信他才有鬼。  
  
「我走啦。」  
  
他送漆原凌出了校门，又陪着他走了很长的一段路，才在十字路口背对着漆原凌挥挥手。像时代剧里那些无拘无束的浪客，脚没有根，于是谁也留他不住。漆原凌撑起那把小黑伞，盯着芹泽的背影看了一小会，才转身走进夜色里。  
  
芹泽的手机震起来。  
  
「见过凌了？」  
  
男人的声音低哑醇厚，隔着电流叫人听不出语气。「怎么，很在意？」芹泽淡淡说道。男人并没有回答，只是静静地等着芹泽。街上很吵，一辆车开过去，喇叭摁得啪啪响。芹泽笑了笑，从兜里掏出那包烟，衔了一根在嘴里点燃。  
  
「在意的话，请我喝酒怎么样。」

「鸣海。」

 

FIN.（反正坑了）


End file.
